Poison Ivy (DC Comics)
' Pamela Lillian Isley', also known as Poison Ivy, is a botanist who created an experimental plant serum. When she was accidentally doused in her own chemicals, she was changed and granted superhuman powers and abilities in the process. Powers and Abilities Powers Chlorokinesis: Poison Ivy has a semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. She can cause plants of all kinds to grow at a rapid rate simply by commanding them to do so and can manipulate and animate them as she wishes. On one occasion, she used roots to form supports for a tunnel, and once she controlled an entire tree to come down on Clayface, ensnaring him in its branches. She also once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. Her control over plant life is on a global scale; she was once able to manipulate the entire plant's vegetation in order to make humanity submissive to her will. Pheromone Control: Poison Ivy is able to secrete pheromones from her skin that can cause men and women alike to become infatuated with her, making them subservient to her every will. However, even without the pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that she can use to seduce. Toxikinesis: A deliberate overdose of plant and animal-based toxins into her bloodstream has made her touch deadly. She can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in Gotham City. Often, these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. Her poisons come in a number of varieties, from mind-controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with her is usually not fatal. *''Toxic Immunity:'' She is immune to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses. Abilities Botany: Dr. Isley was a renowned botanist with a career in Gotham City. She has always had a fascination with plants, and they have been the major direction in her life both before and after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants. Toxicology: Poison Ivy's specialization in botany was toxicology; at first, she used her knoweldge for perfumes, make-up, and medicine. After her accident, she used her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. Genetics: She has an extensive knowledge of genetics and was even able to splice plant and human DNA, creating hybrids she refers to as "sporelings". Seduction: She has always been a beautiful woman, but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Poison Ivy. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can infatuate thugs to her cause through her pheromones and plants, or through her own means. Combat: Poison Ivy's athletic abilities have grown over the course of her career. She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. Weaknesses Darkness: Poison Ivy requires substantial amounts of solar energy to live. Mental Instability: Poison Ivy has been committed to Arkham Asylum on a regular basis. She speaks to her plants, feels extreme rage towards humanity, and at a certain point, sought out the destruction of the human race so only she and her plants could live. She has also been described by both herself and Batgirl as having "seasonal affective disorder", a mental condition that causes her emotions to change with the seasons, from manic to euphoric to apathetic to depressed. Skin Condition (formerly): Ever since she was a child, she had a skin condition that prevented her from going into direct sunlight without the proper lotion on. This condition most likely went away when she became Poison Ivy, as a requirement to avoid direct sunlight is counter-intuitive to her need to be around plants, and she developed various immunities. Relatives *Rose (creation, "daughter") *Hazel (DC Comics)Hazel (creation, "daughter") *Thorn (creation, "daughter") *White Mercy (creation, "daughter") Category:DC Comics Category:Human Mutates Category:DC Comics: Human Mutates